A Father's Love
by kiwi-messer
Summary: Before he went to prision and on the run, Sirius Black had a daughter and wife. Now his daughter is back. Where is his beloved wife? Who is the mysterious Red headed deatheater out to get the house of Black? Why is Draco living with the order? NEW RATING
1. Arrival

**Authors note: Well guys i'm back. i must say its been a busy few months. However i now have this for you to enjoy. A bit of humor, family feeling, Deatheaters and of course our favourite Harry Potter men. I'm sorry in advance for killing some (most) of the characters of harry potter but remember this is AU and it is set at a time when... READ BELOW :P**

**So remember i own nothing but the plot and my own characters (of of J.K Rowlings are OCC but that happens) **

**Read and review... it aint that hard and all reviews count... after 5 i give you the next chapter... small insight into the next chapter at end**

**

* * *

**

_It has been a year since Harry, Ron and Hermione left Hogwarts, their education complete. Under the guidence of Prof. Dumbledore the trio have struggled along side the adult members of the Order. Each have lost family members and friends and all three were present when Prof. Dumbledore was put out of action. Luckly he survived, sadly the blender didn't. Since the "Blender incident" Ron and Harry have remarked and fought over the stupidity of Prof. Dumbledore being hurt and nearly killed by muggle technology when the dark lord failed so many times. Now the order is reduced to a small militant unit, fighting against the injustices of the Dark lord's growing power base. while he has failed to take over all of Britian he is getting there quickly. Our story starts one dark and slightly windy night after yet another failed mission. _

Remus Lupin sat at the rough wooden table of number 12 Grimmald Place. He had his feet up on another seat, something Molly Weasley would have killed him for if see ever saw. However Remus felt pretty safe on that count as Molly Weasley wouldn't be seeing anything ever again. He mentally slapped himself for being so flippant about the death of his friend but then he was just too tired to be anything else about anything. The mission tonight had been a complete failure and left The order of Phoenix crippled. Three people dead, three friends, three colleges, three family members. He wasn't talking of the Golden trio though, they were safe, sleeping off their own mission. Lupin yawned and stood up, his grey patched robe lifting several inches off the ground with his action. Grabbing his wand off the old table he walked though the hall towards the old stair case. It had been Harry's idea to decorate the hall with memorials to those that had died fighting the evil of the toothpaste monster, whoops he meant the man with a broom stick in his-

A knock at the back door juttered him out of his cynical ramblings. Cursing the person who was returning late he opened the door to find a clocked figure standing on the back step, reaching for his wand he asked cautiously for the password.

"Nothing else matters" the stranger said softly in an accent that Lupin identified as from Northern Scotland, drawing their clock around them more securely. "Now will you let me in?" Grey eyes flashed beneath the hood and Lupin stepped back to allow the person entrance. Entering the kitchen the stranger removed their hood, pushing long black hair back. The stranger turned towards Lupin, revealing themselves as a very feminine version of Sirius Black,. "I'm looking for my father, Sirius black"

Lupin's eyes rolled back in his head and seconds later he crashed to the ground.

Sirius had been sleeping peacefully and rather comfortably in his room when a sudden crash woke him. Jumping out of bed and racing down the stairs wand in hand, expecting to find death eaters, he pushed open the kitchen door, Harry, Ron and Hermione on his heels to find-

A woman leaning over Lupin. A young woman that looked surprisingly like him. Leaning over an prostate Lupin. As he skidded to a halt as she raised her head, "I don't think he took the news so well." Sirius looked blankly at her. She stood and reached one hand out, "Charlotte Grey, or Black if you want to use my father's name. I'm looking for Sirius black, my father." Sirius just stared at her as Harry impatiently pushed forward to shake her hand. "Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you. This oaf here is Sirius and the one on the floor is Remus Lupin. These are my best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." he indicated each person with a wave of his hand. Charlotte smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm afraid I must be the bearer of bad news though. As well as being her to meet my father I have news from Scotland."

Harry looked at her grimly, "It can't be much worse than what we've had before. Though whatever it is and however bad it is I think it could wait. I'll show you to a room and we'll talk over breakfast." He ran his hand though his messy black hair nervously. Charlotte nodded, "As you wish Mr Potter," She picked up a battered travelling case that had sat unnoticed in the corner. Harry turned to lead her to a spare room but quickly turned back. "One thing, you're what 17? 18? About my age, so don't call me Mr Potter. Harry will do just fine." She smiled and nodded, "Sure. Harry it is then. I do insist though that you call me Charlie or at least Charlotte." Ron stepped forward, his arm around Hermione, "Same goes for us." The four teenagers left the kitchen leaving a shocked Sirius and a groaning Lupin alone.

The room Harry had shown her to was large and slightly musty smelling but still one she instantly loved on first sight. The bed was a large four poster oak with red hangings and looked inviting. Despite her compossure downstairs as soon as she was alone Charlotte started shaking with the effort of staying upright. Deciding that exploring the room could wait until morning she waved her wand and let the smooth sounds of New Zealand band Opshop play quietly though out her room as she stripped off and jumped into the shower in her adjoining bathroom. The water wasn't as hot as she would have liked it but it did the job of washing the sweat and dust off her.

"If everything turned out as had we planned

Then we wouldn't have to go though any of this.

Maybe it'll be more simple than you could even think."

Charlotte sang along softly to the music, ghostly images of her mother dancing around their Scottish cottage singing along to the song. Her mother's auburn hair flung around her shoulders and her New Zealand accent sung the words just right, a skill that Charlotte had never mastered properly because of her Scottish accent. With a jolt Charlotte remembered that this memory had occurred only the week before. The last week when her mother was still alive, her father was just a safe house only if really needed, the death eaters didn't exist and when she was still a carefree teenager. Now this week she was thrown into a war she did not want to be in and her mother, her bright, beautiful, smiling mother was dead. She steeped out of the shower, not noticing the fine furnishings and grabbed her towel. After drying herself off and dressing in time to Evermore, she wandered into her room and jumped straight into bed for a few hours precious sleep before she had to relive her nightmare again.

Sirius had known, of course, about his daughter and it was on his way to tell Lily and James about the birth of their goddaughter that he had been waylaid into prison for 13 years. When Terri got pregnant, Sirius and her had decided that if anything happened Terri would flee to Scotland and raise their daughter in safety so as per their agreement Terri fled on Sirius' imprisonment. After his release they had decided that it was still too dangerous for Charlotte to meet him so she stayed with Terri, safe or so he thought until she showed up tonight. Sirius knew that if Charlotte was here then Terri, his one true love, was dead. He never stopped loving his wife and child and it pained him to be so far away, his only consolation was that Charlotte was not a total stranger. He knew childhood stories and she knew who and what he was, if not him personally. It was only a pity that he was only just going to get the chance to meet her when she was already a grown woman…well nearly but he'd seen Harry's look at her. It looked like he was going to get to give the overprotective father speech after all.

A sudden longing to see his baby girl overwhelmed him and he threw back his covers for the second time that night and crept down the hall towards her room. Silently pushing the door open he slid into her room. The satin curtains were open slightly and a beam of moon light was caressing her tear stained cheek. Sirius looked down at her, she looked so vulnerable when she was sleeping. He started when he saw the tattoo, a small Leo sign on her shoulder, the start sign or her mother. It look fresh and still a bit sore, she must have gotten it down the Muggle way. However, seeing her like that, peaceful and sleeping involve his parental instinct was to hold her close and consol her on the death of her mother, but knowing that she was still a stranger in so many ways, he tip toed out and left instead.

Leaning against her door he stared at the portrait opposite. It was the only one he had of her and her mother and he had hung it in this hallway so he could walk by it every day. Harry had chosen well about what room to put her in, and he knew nothing about the picture but had tactfully never asked. A younger Sirius was smiling and holding onto a small pink wrapped bundle. The only visible part of Charlotte was her face which was screwed up in laughter at the faces her father was pulling. Sirius watched as a tall auburn haired woman came up behind Sirius, her grey eyes smiling with laughter as she wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed her daughter. Sirius smiled sadly at the image of a happy family, would Charlotte still be crying herself to sleep if she had had the life she deserved? He turned and went back to bed.

_Next time_

Tonks jabbered away while Charlotte ate, in particular pointing out a thin blond boy with steel grey eyes. He waved hesitantly and gave her a small smile.

"Draco Malfoy, formerly of the Malfoys of Wiltshire and disowned son of that bastard of a Death eater Luicus." He said cheerfully.

* * *

**Authors Note: now about those reviews... go on you know you want to... and don't you wanna know why Malfoy is in this story? What Charlotte has to say? **

**I thought so... and all you have to do is review...**


	2. The Story

**A/N If I owned it I wouldnt be freezing in a NZ winter- I'd be in France or somewhere equally far away for the summer...**

* * *

The next morning Charlotte was woken by a beam of sunlight shining onto her face and a rapping at the door. She got out of bed and answered the door. Hermione, the girl from the night before stood just outside,

"Hey, Harry sent me to show you down to breakfast."

Charlie nodded and smiled, "I'll only be a minute, come inside." She pushed open the door and ran into the bathroom to change and put on her make up. When she emerged less than a minute later Hermione was throwing open the curtains.

"Thanks. Do I look okay? I had to use magic and the mirror isn't the cleanest…" Charlie trailed off looking out the window at the enchanted scene of the fields of home. Hermione placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "You look fine. Don't worry. We'd better go or Ron will eat all the pancakes."

On the way downstairs Hermione filled Charlotte in on her friendship with Ron and Harry, how they meet, what they'd done and when Ron asked her out. Charlotte listened attentively, she wanted to know all about these people who had been like children to her father. In the main hallway Hermione fell silent. She gestured to the pictures around them.

"These are the people who have died fighting Volemort. We honour them but never forgetting and fighting in their names. With the exception of Harry's parents the rest are those that died in this war, the Second War." There were so many portraits, hundreds of them. There were so many it was hard to tell what colour the wall was as every square centimetre had been used.

The door swung open to revel the kitchen from the night before with the same occupants and a few more. Charlotte felt her cheeks go red as the room fell quiet at her entrance, the only exceptions were Ron, who continued to scoff pancakes whole and her father who came over and gave her a plate.

"I rescued some from the human garbage machine over there. I thought you might be hungry." He smiled at her, unsure of her affection towards him. She placed the plate on the table and sat down murmuring her thanks. A woman sitting next to Lupin with bubblegum blue hair smiled at her.

"So you're my baby cousin. You look like your daddy except with out the whole 'I've been in jail for too long and I'm as thin as a wand' thing. I'm Tonks, your dad's cousin. Well actually you're probably related to most of the purebloods and half bloods around this table. Even that one, he's your cousin too." Tonks jabbered away while Charlotte ate, in particular pointing out a thin blond boy with steel grey eyes. He waved hesitantly and gave her a small smile.

"Draco Malfoy, formerly of the Malfoys of Wiltshire and disowned son of that bastard of a Death eater Luicus." He said cheerfully. After her second serving of pancakes and her fourth refusal at more to her anxious father, she felt warm breath in her ear. "You're on in a minute." She turned to see Harry ducking into the crowd of people that kept expanding as time went on. Her father sat next to her in a vacant seat.

"I'll stay with you and introduce you. If you need to stop let me know and I'll break the meeting for a while okay?" She nodded, bile rising in her throat. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I'm here for you okay sugar-puss?" she looked at him surprised he knew her childhood name. He smiled, "I am your daddy."

She laughed and hit him slightly, beginning to relax for the first time since she arrived.

Harry smiled to see his godfather getting to know his daughter. He hated to break up the moment but this was war and things must be done. He sent sparks out of his wand to attract the attention of the Order's members. "Okay well. You all know why we're here. Last night Charlotte Grey arrived here bearing news from the far North of Scotland and this could be critical to our missions and defences over the coming weeks. Now Charlotte is daughter of Order members Sirius and Terri Black and completely trustworthy. Charlotte?" Charlotte stood and cleared her throat.

"Until last week I was living in the highlands of Scotland with my mother, safe. Or so we thought. My mother was a New Zealand muggle born witch and although she attended Hogwarts she was still very much in touch with the muggle world. We lived in a remote village away from the magical communities however we were in touch with them. Four days ago we received a distress call from one not far away. The message simply called for help against the snake men. This village was mostly Gaelic speaking so we were used to such mistranslated phrases. We set off immediately. On arriving there we found the village burning and the Dark mark in the air. Mum and I did what we could for the survivors, all three of them, but still one died before morning. The two that lived told us about the attack, it was aimed at muggle born wizards and witches, those that tried to save them were also killed. It was dawn before we could move them so we took them back to our house. When we arrived home we found the house broken into and a tall hooded man standing in the lounge. Mum made me run while she held him off. He killed her. I lived. I don't know about the survivors but I do know that Lord Volemort is now in the Highlands and as I fled here I also spotted death eaters in western Wales."

A young man with the same red hair and freckles as Ron stood, "If you really are Sirius' daughter then how come you lived in Scotland and why are we only just hearing about you now." Ron glared at his older brother and whisper something that sounded vaguely uncomplimentary about Percy and his manners.

Sirius stood, "Let me answer this one. When the first war started Terri and I had an agreement that if anything every happened she would go into hiding and after Charlotte was born she had to go. We wanted our daughter safe, we both love her too much to lose her. Is that enough for you Percy or would you like a paternity test to go with it?" Charlotte's heart swelled for love for her father, a man whom she barely knew but who clearly loved her and her mother. Percy had the dignity to look ashamed but there was still one more man yet to speak. A grizzled old man sitting in the corner looked at her,

"What about the bag? Someone who had fled like you said you did wouldn't have a bag." Sirius stood, "Madeye if you're calling my daughter a liar…" he trailed off the threat clear. Charlotte touched his arm. "Dad, I'll do this." Sirius jumped at the sound of his long lost daughter addressing him like that. He had thought it would take months before she felt comfortable enough to call him dad.

"I went back. I had to know if she was really dead. We had an emergency exit that no one but a Black could open. Thankful the house was deserted with the exception of my mother's body of course. We had packed bags sitting in the wine cellar ever since Dad wrote to say he'd escaped from that place," she shuddered "The death eaters had looted the house. In the living room I found my mother. Unlike their normal random killings this one was target specific, my mother's body hung from the ceiling skinned and gutted like a pig, on the wall there was something written in blood. Here." Charlotte reached into her robe pocket and pulled out a series of digital photographs. "I grabbed the digital camera and took photos so unfortunately they don't move." She chucked the stack on the table near Madeye. Sirius leaned forward about to pick up one when Charlotte interupted. "Don't." He looked at her. "she wouldn't want you to remember her that way." Sirius nodded and picked up one of the wall, "Death to the House of Black. We are coming.' Well I think that's a very clear message. They are aware that half the house of Black is fighting for the snake lord himself." Chuckling Sirius sat down. "What are they going to do, kill Bella and Cissy? The whores of the Dark lord." Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief at her fathers attitude to the threat. Her mother's death was bad enough but the threat. Well with one off her shoulder then there was less worry for the life of her remaining parent. However the man in the corner was still glaring. Then he spoke,

"Sirius you have to call them. They need to know what the threat is." Sirius looked at the older man. "You've got to be kidding. The summoning is only for life threatening situations. How are they suppose to explain popping out of existence in the middle of a meeting?" Madeye glared.

"Okay I'll do it but one condition, all the living Blacks are present and no one else. That is, Tonks, Dromeda, Draco, Charlotte and myself. It will strengthen the charm and it might control Cissy seeing her son."

**Duh na dadu... OOOOHHHH whats going on? what the 'eck is a summoning? bella and Cissy? Not Black and Lestrange?? ohohoh somethings up!! and thanks for those reviews guys, this part is dedicated to you... hands out chocolate brownies**


End file.
